Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
|genero = Punk |plataforma = Preisteixon 2, Ekisboquis e fodindows |aval = Bom para jogar enquanto se toma um Hot Coffee |idade = 3 Quatilhões de anûs }} }} GTA San Andreas ou GTA Califórnia ou Crie seu próprio GTA. é um jogo para nerds fracos, gordos e suados se sentirem um Bruce Lee e fazer tudo que eles não podem na vida real. Apesar de ser um jogo para um público de mais de 50 anos, pode apostar que o teu irmãozinho, ou seu priminho de 7 anos já jogaram. Lançado pela empresa mais Criminosa badalada do momento, San Andreas é o terceiro GTA da Série de PlayStation 2 e o sétimo ao todo, foi lançado em 2004 e retrata a vida do retardado simples garoto de classe baixa morador da dona Marta Grove Street, SA é um jogo marginal maneirinho! O Estado de San Andreas é o 51º Estado dos Estados Unidos, cuja capital é Los Santos. San Fierro e Las Venturas completam a lista das três maiores cidades do estado. Possui infra-estrutura completa, assim como a cidade-estado da Guanabara, como gangues, máfia, ladrões, aeroportos, vendedores de crack, AK-47, nerds e maconheiros. Possui também uma rede completa de rodovias melhores do que as do Brasil e é comandada pelos chefes da máfia, o que faz San Andreas preencher todos os pré-requisitos para ser um estado dos Estados Unidos da América. O projeto A história do GTA começou quando a Rockstar Games queria fazer um jogo de RPG, porém nesses cujos jogos não é possível roubar carros, atirar em pessoas e correr dos policiais. Dessa forma foi criado, que no início era muito tosco, pois as pessoas eram vistas de cima, os jogadores tinham a mesma sensação de olhar um formigueiro e matar as formigas com um pauzinho ambulante. Pelo menos o jogo era colorido, com as cores preto e branco. Depois de algum tempo os criadores tomaram vergonha na cara e fizeram O GTA 2, que no entanto era tão sem nada para fazer que o personagem podia peidar e arrotar quando quissese e na cara de quem quiser! Tem algo melhor que isso? Depois de um tempo, criaram uma nova forma de se jogar GTA, pois o jogo era 3D (Danificado, Debil mental, Destorcido), o jogo era tão mal feito que você não sabia se tava roubando um carro ou sentando numa privada! Na próxima versão o jogo continuou com uma bosta imagem semelhante com a versão anterior. O Vice City era um jogo que você tinha 3 opções de carro para roubar: Pampa 87, Chevette 79 ou Opala Comodoro 76. Era tão velho que se jogava ouvindo músicas de Reginaldo Rossi, Tonico e Tinoco, Jovem Guarda, Chitãozinho e Xororó, Roberto Carlos - Em Ritmo De Aventura, Luis Gonzaga e as únicas "estrelas" internacionacionais eram Johnny Cash e Bichael Gayson Michael Jackson. Depois de perceberem as porcarias que colocaram no GTA Vice City, a Rockstar decidiu fazer tudo de novo e mais um pouco no GTA San Andreas. Mas na realidade os criadores tiveram a intenção de dominar o mundo e tentar acabar com os EUA (percebeu que todos os GTAs são nos EUA e de um jeito ou de outro você acaba destruindo a cidade. thumb|left|470px|Evolução da série Grand Theft Auto Cultura No GTA 0,0000000000000000001% não é espelhado da vida de Chuck Norris. É mais conhecido por ser o estado mais liberal dos EUA, já que em seu território é permitido, dentre outras coisas: *Portar todas as armas que você quiser sem chamar atenção; *Comer uma mãe dos ballas que mora perto de uma strip racer; *Arrombar cassino(para ganhar 10mil 100 mil dolares); *Matar centenas de pessoas e nunca ficar preso mais do que por 6 horas; *Roubar caças do exército; *Se você morrer, chame os enfermeiros(ou enfermeiras), pois com apenas massagens no seu peitoral ou no seu saco que seja, você volta á vida; *Ser atropelado por um caminhão a 250KM/h, cair no chão, e levantar normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido; *Cair de um prédio de 60 andares, com o corpo em chamas, em cima de uma via de trânsito rápido, ser atropelado em seguida por um ônibus, sobreviver e ainda ser chingado de "Sun of a beach" (Sol de uma praia); *Ser perseguido pelo exercito, subir em cima de um bondinho, e passar por cima de 50 tanques de guerra; *Cair com o carro de um penhasco de 2000 metros de altura e só trincar o parabrisa; *Ter uma Super Mochila Invisível para guardar $999.999.999.999.999.999.999.999.999.999.999.999.999.999,00; carregar as armas 9mm, Desert Eagle, Tec-9, Micro SMG, SMG, Shotgun, Sawnoff Shotgun, Combat Shotgun, M4, Ak-47, Rifle, Sniper Rifle, Coquetel Molotov, Granada, Granada de Gás Lacrimogêneo, Explosivo de detonação remota, Lança Chamas, Lança missel, Lança foguete, Soco Inglês, Taco de Baseball, Cassetete, Pá, Faca, Moto Serra, Spray, Extintor, Flores, Vibradores, cobri o colete a prova de balas que consegue te proteger de tiros no pé, e seu gigantes celular Motorola SuperTijolaço 6000 que não faz ligações; *Fumar maconha (O CJ é careta, dá para acreditar?); *Queimar plantações de maconha com lança-chamas; *Matar milhões de policiais com uma latinha de spray; *Esconder maconha em buracos no quintal de casa; *Matar policiais com shotguns; *Matar policiais com Desert Eagles; *Matar policiais com sub-metralhadoras; *Matar policiais com taco de baseball; *Matar policiais com vibradores; *Matar policiais com caminhões; thumb|left|200px|"Atendentes de lanchonete morrendo de menstruação;" *Matar atendentes de lanchonetes; *Roubar Jetpacks da Área 69; thumb|rigth|250px|"Haha, caiu da bicicleta, se fudeu!" thumb|rigth|200px|"CJ no [[Acre"]] *Portar qualquer tipo de arma; *Comer putas; *Matar putas depois de comê-las; *Roubar dinheiro das putas depois de comê-las e mata-las; *Pisar nas putas depois de comê-las, mata-las e roubar o dinheiro delas; *Cair de moto a 520Km/ e nao se machucar; *Nunca tropeçar; *Entrar em aviões de carga com uma moto; *Ser procurado pela SWAT; *Entrar no Palácio do Crack(cracolândia, um bairro de São Paulo; *Imitar os traficantes do Rio de Janeiro e fazer uma guerra com AK-47 no morro das las putas vagas; *Andar com 9mm, Desert Eagle, Tec-9, Micro SMG, SMG, Shotgun, Sawnoff Shotgun, Combat Shotgun, M4, Ak-47, Rifle, Sniper Rifle, Coquetel Molotov, Granada, Granada de Gás Lacrimogêneo, Explosivo de detonação remota, Lança Chamas, Lança missel, Lança foguete, Soco Inglês, Taco de Baseball, Cassetete, Pá, Faca, Moto Serra, Spray, Extintor, Flores, Vibradores; ter milhões de munições e ainda conseguir correr. *Explodir com bazucas (ou outras armas) carros,motos,aviões e afins; *Mandar policiais corruptos se fuderem; *Carregar um Rifle, Bazuka, Pistola, Granada... e correr; *Pousar aviões no meio da rua ou no mar e nao ser procurado pela policia; *Jogar aviões nos pobres pedestres. *fuder com uma puta no meio da rua (mas tem putas que são timidas); *Andar só de cueca na rua (aqui no Brasil pode se você trabalhar no Panico na Tv)(e se tiver de colete o colete num aparece e ele ainda é protegido!!); *Chocar-se com outros veículos (independente se você esteja de carro, moto, barco, avião (WTF?), helicóptero, ou até mesmo sem nada disso (no caso, você estaria a pé... óbvio); *Atirar em prédios, com AKs, SMGs, pistolas, escopetas, miniguns, bazucas etc. 'mas o predio é predio' *Decolar um avião em um espaço de 1 metro. *Escadas de aeroportos podem explodir como carros. *Zombar de Tommy(do GTA Viçy çyti). *Andar com uma bazuca na mão direita e uma AK-47 na mão esquerda sem ser preso (mais é impossível fazer isso?). *Roubar armas de idosos. *Roubar armas de trens. *Roubar armas de quartéis do Exército. *Roubar armas da Tua Mãe seu filha da puta que você mesmo comeu no GTA SA. *Roubar armas escondidas na jeba do teu pai *Tirar 50 fotos e ganhar dinheiro por isso. *Aprender a pilotar aviões em escola de pilotagem sem nenhum piloto te instruindo, apenas vendo uma fita cassete. *Botar fogo nos policiais. *Atravessar cidades com uma Kombi chamada Nave-Mãe cheia de maconha com um lunático fodedor de mães(na cidade só a sua mãe). *Fugir do exército usando uma bicicleta e sem armas. *Acertar a cabeça do soldado no tanque de guerra com armas convencionais. *Roubar pistolas, escopetas, cassetetes, coletes e até um consolo da delegacia sem chamar a atenção da polícia. *Andar com um tanque de guerra no meio da rua. *Explodir um carro, caminhão, avião, tanque de guerra, camburão da SWAT ou até um OVNI simplesmente socando. *Apagar um incêndio com um extintor, e depois o fogo passar para o outro local. *Correr de bicicleta pedalando a 260km/h *Bater a frente do carro, amassar atrás *Fazer todos te darem cotoco apenas buzinando *Nunca ver crianças *Ouvir ópera num carro com mafiosos lideres pretos de gangs *Pousar um avião comercial em um terço da pista de pouso *Atirar na lua com uma W, e ela crescer de tamanho *Causar um acidente de trânsito, você sendo o culpado, e os outros fugirem. *Ver o tempo passar 3x mais rápido que o normal *Pular a partir do chão à 5 metros de altura *Não ver nenhum avião pousando ou decolando nos aeroportos internacionais *Ficar bombado malhando 2 dias seguidos sem comer nem tomar nada *Nunca ver um buraco na rua *Socar um avião até explodir *Explodir um carro com um buquê de flores Leis *Não pode atirar, mesmo que seja no céu, mas pode andar com uma bazuca, AK47, etc... sem ser procurado. *Não pode pichar muro ou apagar incêndios com extintor de incêndio. *Não pode deixar seu carro e ir pra outro lugar,sem que ele suma. *Você nao pode bater em ninguem perto da policia, mas os outros podem atirar em vc que a policia nao faz nada (ao ser que pegue nelas) *É proibido socar ou esfaquear alguém (principalmente um policial). *Entrar na delegacia, só com a mão ou faca (ou os dois mesmo). Obs. - Se você conseguir segurar uma faca sem a mão, ligue para 035-meiamolemeiadura-69 (Os Emos seguram com o |Cú|) *Quando roubar carro, só se não tiver ninguém dentro, se tiver, pode tirar a pessoa do carro e não entrar dentro. *Proibido bater no carro da polícia com seu carro, nos outros carros pode até explodir, mesmo o do governador. *Pode passar no sinal vermelho. *Não pode passar perto da área 69. *Matar 1 bilhão de pessoas e pichar muro são praticamente a mesma coisa para a policia. *Qualquer pessoa pode bater em você, mas você não pode bater nelas. *Você só pode ser preso se estiver dentro do carro (método inteligente das polícias de San Andreas). *Se você for preço junto com o carro você não pode tirá-lo do gincho. Gangues 200px|thumb|right|[[Ballas|Negros e putas fugindo da Polícia.]] 250px|thumb|right|Sexo no serviço. Na cidade de Los Santos, existe uma divisão muito acentuada nos níveis da sociedade local: *A Gangue Preta - É a elite. Controlada por Salvatore Leone, que também controla Liberty City, Las Venturas, uma parte da Zona Sul de São Paulo e o morro da rocinha; *Os Maconha Street Families - Vestem-se de verde, para se camuflar na maconha. Controlam somente o bairro de Ganton e é chefiada por Sweet(irmão de CJ); *Os Ballas - Usam armas ridículas que precisam de 42 tiros para te matar. São emos e usam roupas roxas de bicha; *Os Ticanos - São a parcela dos desocupados de Los Santos. Andam sem camisa, usam faixas amarelas e são mexicanos portoriquenhos, o que é suficiente para serem marginais nota 10 na escala de viadagem, ou em Sanandrês motherfuckers fuckers bitches motherfuckers; *Os [[Polícia|Rabo de Ratos]] - Minoria religiosa da cidade, compõe a Polícia Civil e possui helicópteros possantes pilotados por controle remoto. São extremamente retardados e atropelam todo mundo; *Os [[Exército|Pé de Porcos]] - Minoria étnica regional, constituda de militares que vivem exclusivamente para tentar capturar CJ, embora nunca tenham conseguido tal façanha; Pontos Turísticos e mitos 200px|thumb|right|[[Polícia|Policiais praticando cooper em dia de chuva]] O Estado de San Andreas tem uma comissão governamental chamada Easter Egg Corporation, que se desocupa identificando os pontos turísticos do Estado. Um dos maiores pontos turísticos do jogo é o bairro de Las Colinas encontrado na cidade de Los Santos, que é uma favela muito parecida com a Rocinha. É tão parecida que parece a Rocinha mais do que ela mesma. Outro grande ponto turístico é a ponte de entrada para a cidade de San Fierro, igualzinha á ponte dos remédios na Marginal Tietê em São Paulo. Não podemos dos esquecer de Las Venturas(mais conhecida como "Cidade Proibida" para os nerds idiotas iniciantes em GTA) cidade de ricos, prostitutas, emos e veados, a maioria da população é racista, por isso quando você entra na cidade ganha 4 estrelas de graça, simplesmente por ser negro. Kamikazes (Los Santos, principalmente) São descendentes de Japas que protestam contra os grandes arranha-céus da cidade, e frequentemente vivem acertando vários desses prédios. Após a cidade ter sido totalmente destruida, se mudaram para o Acre. Pessoa Suicida(Los Santos) Ela fica o dia inteiro tirando fotos de um predio e depois se joga no mar para comemorar,sendo que não sabe nadar. É o principal resultado de uma marijuana nervosa misturado com trigo na veia. Carro Fantasma(San Fierro) Os carros fantasmas são carros possuídos que ficam brincando de quem chega primeiro embaixo da colina, e você é sempre o único a visitar aquele lugar e ainda se caga de medo do lago fantasma que dizem que tem um bichinha do vibrador punho matador lol . Pedra em forma de pênis (Deserto) thumb|right|Quem ficar admirado com a imagem é gay(provavelmente quem leu isso já deu uma bela olhada) No deserto, + ou - à 200 metros do aeroporto fudido do CJ, a rockstar fez uma homenagem a maior parte da população do jogo, UM MEGA PÊNIS.Um viado que não gosta do jogo, passa a gostar. Foi esse golpe sujo cheio de meleca que fez a rockstar lucrar trilhões, pq atraiu milhares de mulheres tendo problemas no casamento e viados querendo tocar uma sirica. Buraco cheio de merda difunto (Las Venturas, perto da Area 51) thumb|right|xeiu de merrta memo mano merda,emos, gays, flamenguistas, são paulinos, lésbicas mortos pelo Assassino do Zodiaco e afins jogado no deserto. Adivinha pra que? Não sei nem você sabe. Só sabemos que as merdas desses filhos da puta se encontram perto do Deserto. Rodovias thumb|left|A indústria automotiva e SA desenvolve os bancos MAIS CONFORTÁVEIS do mundo. São bastante conhecidas como "gigantes pistas de bate-bate". Ande com o carro por 2 segundos, alguém bate ou em você, ou em outro alguém, ou nele mesmo, ou se grudam e explodem, ou em uma árvore, ou na contra-mão, ou em algum caipira, ou no que pensar. thumb|right|Senhora feliz por utilizar as suas ótimas rodovias, nunca vi uma rua esburacada em San Andreas. Não arrisque a parar e sair do carro para tirar satisfação com o cara pálida que bateu em sua traseira, ou poderá perder sua vida: Em questões de milésimos de segundos, no mínimo sete caminhões, treze carros,nove motos, nove mini-tratores, quatro carros da polícia,oito bicicletas, atingem seu pequeno acidente. Caso alguém bata no carro da polícia, sem mais nem menos, sem medo de serem atropelados (paixão pela profissão!), saem da viatura, dois policiais, armardos fortemente com uma pistolinha, atiram repentinamente no camarada, sem querer saber os que estão a volta. Se eles (ou você) explode algum carro, você presenciará múltiplas explosões pirotécnicas, gente voando, carros pulando, rodas para todo lado, etc. Esse é um motivo em que as vias mortíferas rodoviárias de San Andreas são um ponto turístico do estado. lata de lixo (zona rural) thumb|left|tudo do vice city deve ser jogado no lixo, colabore com essa campanha! Um dos melhores pontos turísticos de san andreas, é uma lata de lixo na zona rural, que foi o mapa do gta vice city. Ela foi enfeitada com vários mapas dele. Claro, qualquer coisa do vice city tem que jogar no lixo, o mapa o tommy, as puta, os carro, as moto, as casa, as arma, as musica, as namorada (ops, esqueci, o jogo não tem hahahahaha, jogo de merda, pior q esse artigo). Fatos e Desfatos de GTA... thumb|314px|O Único Jogo Versão África com carros da empresa merdaz *Os helicopteros de San Andreas são controlados por controle remoto, ja que não tem piloto. *Nas motos tem rádio, impressionante! *CJ dá dois goles no refrigerante e o refrigerante acaba *CJ da duas mordidas no hot dog e o hot dog acaba *Se voce mirar no cara das Ammu-Nation, ele atira em voce com 2 pistolas.(já no liberty city stories ele te da 2 tiro com uma espingarda e você morre) *Em San Andreas os policiais matam as pessoas e saem na maior cara de pau, sendo que em São Paulo os policiais não pode nem bater com o cacete cacetete nos bandidos. *As Oficinas de SA não pintam bicicletas pois acham que é brinquedo. *E também não pintam o carro da polícia porque dizem que ele é quente. (Eu, hein!) *Se Chover Muito As Cidades Não Alagam * Os mecânicos do PaynSpray são os melhores, pois, seu carro pode ter capotado, batido, explodido, levar tiros de bazuka,metralhadora, ficar sem as portas, estiver todo esfolado, eles arrumam seu carro, e ainda pinta seu carro, e cobram sempre 100 dólares, independente se caiu uma bomba atômica no seu carro ou você deu um soco nele. * Os mecânicos da pê'n'ispray PaynSpray são o máximo mesmo o impressionante é que eles arruma um carro todo esfolado, sem portas, capô, porta-malas e eles cobram 100 dólares, sendo que aqui no Brasil eles cobram quase 300 reais só para por um simples insufilm. *Você pode estar com 6 estrelas, estar sendo perseguido por um helicóptero, um tanque de guerra, vários carros da polícia, Chuck Norris na sua cola, é só ir para um pê'n'ispray PaynSpray, que você sai de lá com a ficha limpa. *CJ Aprende a lutar em menos de meia-hora, enquanto na vida real, demora 10 meses ou mais. *As Lojas de SA, tem nomes estranhos como: "El Gran Burrito" *Os bairros de San Andreas tem nomes estranhos por exemplo: "El Castilo del Diabo" *Você pode atirar com uma bazuca ou lança-mísseis em um pedestre que ele não perderá nenhum membro do corpo. *Você pode dar tiros de bazuca, lançar aviões, e até mísseis nucleares contra os prédios e casas, mas eles ficam intactos. *Se você bater no carro de alguém, o barbeiroCJ ainda xinga o outro motorista batido dizendo "You hit me fool" *Os únicos animais de San Andreas (Aves, água-vivas e Peixes) são feitos de Origami *Os membros da sua gangue NUNCA te agriden, a não ser que você bata no carro deles(com eles dentro). *Qualquer pessoa(menos CJ)que bater nos membros das gangues, eles saem correndo. *Se você pegar o brinquedinho rosa roxo dos policiais ou o boquê de flores e bater no tanque de gasolina ele explode, mas se você viver e afastar um quarteirão dele, ele vai estar examente inteiro como se nada tivesse acontecido. OBS: O teto do posto não cai. *O Cj é tão fodão, que não precisa beber água. *O Cj é tão fodão, que é negro, e tem muito respeito. *O Cj é tão fodão, que para ser extremamente forte, basta malhar 2 horas. *O Cj é tão fodão, que consegue com um carro subir escadas.minha vó não consegue *O Cj é tão fodão, que é o único que sabe dirigir ou pilotar sem carteira de Habilitação *O Cj é tão fodão, que se fizessem o gta rio de janeiro (original porque camelô é foda) ele cantaria"sou foda" nas rádiosprincipalmente nas motos. *O Cj é tão fodão, que enquanto as pessoa tomam 5 tiros pra morrer, ele tem que tomar 50 *O Cj é tão fodão, que só de dizer isso tudo, ele já ta perto do chuck norris só falta não ser negro *O CJ tem uma capcidade incrível! Com só uma manha, ele nem precisa de beber água, nem precisa de comer também! *O CJ chama carinhosamente os amigos de puta. *O CJ chama carinhosamente os amigos de Filho da puta. *CJ pode trabalhar como: paramédico, policial, cafetão, bombeiro, ladrão, taxista, maquinista de trem, líder de gangue, piloto de corrida(tanto de carro como de moto), motorista de caminhão, piloto de avião, entregador de supermecado, de pizzaria, de loja hippie, pichador, assaltante e trabalhar numa mina. Sendo que não precisa de nenhuma licença para nenhum desses empregos. *Se você fizer uma guerra de gangues nos faróis seus inimigos estarão no chão no fundo do mar em vez de flutuar *Você pode explodir um carro apenas com socos, mas não consegue fazer nenhum arranhão em um banquinho-de-praça até com tiros de bazuca. *Trens são indestrutiveis, e passam por cima de tudo que tiver no caminho. *CJ é o unico em San Andreas que troca de roupas. *Agora até os taxis tem radio. *Se você matar uma pessoa e ela cair na água, os paramédicos saem de dentro do mar e não morrem, mas se você jogar eles na água depois, morrem e ficam boiando. *Não importa se você pula de um penhasco ou bate de frente com um caminhão, CJ não se mexe dentro do carro. *Se você estiver dentro d'água e ficar sem ar o CJ saira da água e só depois disso que ele morrerá. *É possível matar uma pessoa apenas com tiros no pé. *Também é possível explodir um carro com socos na porta. *É possível também despedaçar um poste/semáforo com uns tiros. *Você vai com a a sua Lambreta a velocidade da luz, sofre uma batida e é jogado até a puta que pariu, mas não acontece nada e depois você tem que voltar da puta que pariu pra pegar a moto. *A mão de TODOS os personagens é colada,num jogo como esse,eles num conseguem nem levantar o dedo do meio,ou ao menos apertar o botão da estação de rádio!! (não se sabe como o CJ bate pueta liga o carro...) *Na última missão do jogo, o prédio do Big Smoke explode inteirinho e não sai uma gota de tinta do prédio. *É possível aumentar o tamanho do sol ou da lua se você atirar com a sniper neles. *Os carros e a população são compostos pura e unicamente por imigrantes, Otarios, Idiotas, Gays , Boiolas (ops, já escreveram emo ali do lado) e outras escórias, pois não importa quantos você mate, sempre tem mais um monte esperando serviço. *Se você tentar roubar um carro que estiver trancado, o CJ vai puxar o ar.(mesmo se você jogar uma obmba nuclear no carro ele não vai abrir!!) *Você entra numa Pay'n spray,não tem ninguem lá dentro,e mesmo assim seu carro vai ser pintado,em 3 segundos. *Um ônibus carrega apenas 8 pessoas em San Andreas,enquanto em São Paulo carrega mais de 160. *50% da sociedade é composta de taxistas. *150% dos taxistas são filhos da puta que te atropelam, arrebentam teu carro e ainda vão para cima de você com um bastão de baseball ou um taco de golfe. *15% são de policiais, mas por algum motivo se torna 120% quando se tem pelo menos duas estrelas de procurado. 250px|thumb|left|Os cidadãos de SA sempre respeitam um homem de farda. *Você está andando de carro, um carro bem bonito, que você gastou mais de 50.000 para reformá-lo, colocou suspensão e tudo mais, e quando aparece um policial perseguindo alguém, bate no seu carro que estava parado e ainda vem correndo para você falando que foi você que "bateu" no carro deles e te prende (quando não te mata). *Se você bater no carro de alguém, o CJ xinga o outro barbeiromotorista dizendo "you hit me burro". *CJ, Sweet, Cesar, entre outros são especiais por serem únicos em San Andreas, você pode procurar o dia inteiro que não vai achar igual...(ainda bem !). *O largo estado de San Andreas é recordista em gêmeos monovítelinicos pois nunca se viu tanta gente igual em uma única rua; *Os táxis não servem pra porra nenhuma, pois não dá para entrar como passageiro; *Cj tem depressão,fica arriscando a vida matando os outros, e ele não consegui se matar.Nem pulando de prédio, nem pegando a bazuka e atrirando no chão...nem transando com uma puta com aids. *Basta você apertar a setinha para a direita do lado de qualquer carro que você vai pegar carona (mas o comentario acima está errado pois da para ser passageiro); *As garotas de San Andreas são as únicas que namoram com você só por você falar "oi"; *É o único lagestado dos EUA que não existem crianças nem animais, as pessoas já nascem adultas e vestidas; *As pessoas em geral são muito tranquilas, por esse motivo não trancam as portas de seus carros e não ligam se um homem passear pela rua carregando uma metralhadora ou Bazuca. *CJ é o único que morre e não é substituído por um dublê-clone à alguns metros do acidente *Os bombeiros de tanto trabalharem, passam o tempo atirando água nos pedestres e em você. Vai ver por que lá faz um calor do caramba e pensam em você, te refrescando (ahh, isso eles adoram). *Quando acontece algum incêndio ou morrem muitas pessoas a ambulância e o caminhão dos bombeiros aparecem do nada. *Os postos de gasolina só servem de enfeite, pois nunca tem ninguem. *Você pode estar fora de San Andreas, no meio do oceano, dentro de um carro, mais a rádio continua pegando. *Os paramédicos de San Andreas são os melhores do mundo, pois ressucitam uma pessoa que levou um tiro de bazuca, e dão alta para alguém que caiu de um prédio de 100 andares em menos de um dia, mesmo que para isso tenham que matar outros 50 no caminho. *CJ matou as aulas de queda livre com Tommy Vercetti para aprender a nadar. Acabou que se fudeu pois morre se cair de uma altura razoável (coisa que o Tommy Vercetti não cai se pular das Torres Gêmas que tem no GTA Vice City) e ainda tem que nadar para achar umas conchinhas inúteis para completar 100% o jogo. *Por outro lado, CJ é o único retardado do jogo inteiro que sabe nadar, todos os outros figurantes se afogam quando a água alcanca o tornozelo. O mais interessante é que Ryder sabe nadar. E mais,os membros da gangue não sabem nadar.Mas quando você o chama pra sua gangue,eles automaticamente aprendem a nadar. *Quando você pula com um carro de uma rampa ou uma rua com subidas, por mais que saia faísca, os pneus do carro não estouram *É permitido fumar diversas drogas dentro da prisão.(entre numa delegacia, vá nas celas, inclusive alguns se matam na porrada e ninguém faz nada...) *Você pode invadir a aréa 69, matar muita gente e sair vivo. *Pode andar na rua e se encontrar com Will Smith(o carinha com roupa amarela e preta, sem chapeu), 50 Cent(Cara perto da casa do CJ que saca uma arma se ameaçá-lo e pergunta se você quer fazer alguma pequena missão), Ja Rule(Cara com chapéu vermelho e calça vermelha), Axl Rose(andando de moto),Tiririca (Cara de chapeu branco e cabelo azul perto da martial arts) e até Elvis Presley(na cidade cheia de bingo)! 250px|thumb|right|Policial andando pela rua, note sua preocupação com o idiota cidadão armado ao lado. thumb|314px|O conhecido policial do [[GTA.Note que sua arma não tem nenhum furo por onde passa a bala.]] *Você e qualquer outro figurante podem carregar uma arma de qualquer porte sem que nenhuma força autoritária governamental ligue, a menos que seja usada ou que você esteja dentro da delegacia. *A polícia é tão justa que só vai atrás de você, mesmo quando você tá tomando tiro de gangue rival sem ter feito nadaá do Rio de Janeiro ). [[Imagem:Gallery25.jpg|250px|thumb|left|Exemplo de cidadão San-Andrense. Respeito pelas autoridades.] *Todo indivíduo que possui armas tem aula de tiro com a mesma pessoa, pois atiram sincronizadamente, são cinco tiros, um pequeno intervalo, mais cinco tiros... *Só de você olhar pro traficante de drogas ou para os atendentes de lanchonetes eles ja acham que é um assalto.Já se você sai com uma bazuca por aí, ninguém se preocupa. *Roubar um carro, de fato, é crime, mas se você apenas arrancar o motorista e joga-lo na rua, sem entrar no veículo, não é crime. *Em San Andreas quando chove ninguém usa guarda-chuva. *Os traficantes são lucrativos, principalmente para você, depois que mata um e pega a grana dele. *Você pode passar no meio de um fogo de 500 metros que mesmo assim o CJ só vai queimar do joelho ao peito,e por alguns segundos. *Você pode estar a pé e fazer uma chacina, atirar com bazucas em helicópteros policiais, chamar a atenção dos militares e depois simplesmente entrar num carro qualquer e pintá-lo, que mesmo que desça do carro em seguida, os policiais não vão reconhece-lo. *Você pode fazer a mesma coisa citada acima, mas em vez de pintar um carro, é só voltar para casa e dormir, quando acordar ninguém mais vai reconhece-lo(com alguns artistas da Globo acontece a mesma coisa). *Você ainda pode fazer tudo citado nesta seção, mas em vez de dormir ou pintar o carro, é só trocar de blusa!!!! *Há um lago totalmente sujo em San Andreas, no meio da floresta, dizem que ficou assim após jogarem as roupas íntimas de sua mãe dentro dele. *Se você destrói algum carro, e estiver quase explodindo, coloque-o na garagem, saia, e volte, o carro está novo em folha(também ocorre se já estiver explodido). *Ao atirar com fuzis ou rifles na cabeça de um motorista,ele gentilmente abre a porta do veículo e cai no chão. *CJ namora mulheres extremamente barangas: Denise, Millie, Michelle, Barbara(A mais feia de todas)e ainda tem a coragem de chamá-las de "sexy lady". *Bicicletas são indestrutíveis: Caminhões explodem com tiros de pistola, enquanto uma bicicleta não sofre arranhões nem com misséis. *Ao chegar perto de um espelho e atirar de bazuca dentro dele, a bala irá atravessa-lo e explodir em algum lugar, provavelmente no Acre, o mesmo funciona para granadas. *Nas casas do CJ tem cereais,revistas Playboy,tem pratos e outras coisas,mas ele não faz nada com isso. *CJ pula de pará-quedas, pilota aviões, empina motos , escala montanhas correndo,tem Orkut porém não consegue subir escadas verticais. *Malhando com os pesos máximos da sua academia, você em 2 dias pode ir de Snoop Dogg a 50 Cent.thumb|right|260px|O grande respeito que a população de San Andreas tem com os [[policiais.]] *Malhando apenas peito e bicepis, você também malha: costa, ombro, abdomem,glúteos, triceps, ante-braço e pernas. *Pra você ficar forte em apenas um dia, é só roubar uma bicicleta e andar nela o dia todo. *Você pode ter cabelo raspado que o barbeiro faz corte black power se você quiser. Ou então ter cabelo preto e o barbeiro te deixa loiro apenas com aquela máquina de raspar cabelo. *Você pode entrar em uma loja com uma sniper ou uma bazuca que, se você não mirar em ninguém, ninguém nota que você está armado. Mas se você estiver desarmado e mira para qualquer um, todo mundo se abaixa ou levanta as mãos. *Você pode ter uma bazuca, granadas, uma pistola, um soco inglês, uma 12, uma UZI e milhares de outras armas... Há lugar para todas elas. E quando você troca de arma, a que você estava desaparece do nada e a outra aparece também do nada. *CJ tem um rádio comunicador implantado na cabeça. Sempre que comete um crime ele logo ouve o chamado da policia. *A polícia tem incríveis poderes sobrenaturais,se o CJ jogar uma granada no meio do deserto,no topo do Mont Chilliad ou na casa do caralho a polícia vai saber que foi você!!E se estiver em algum veículo ela também vai saber qual é!!!! *Os pedestres se jogam na frente dos carros com intenção de salvar-se de um atropelamento. *Quando um pedestre tem uma arma apontada para ele, levanta os braços como em um assalto, mas depois de 3 segundos abaixa os braços e sai andando normalmente. *Apesar de terem 50 policiais te olhando entrar dentro de uma casa, eles não tentam arrombá-la. *Só de você atravessar um rio e ir para a outra cidade, aparecerão 4 estrelas(polícia) na sua cola. Como se em todo canto da cidade vizinha tivesse câmeras de vigilância. *Quando você pula num barco da polícia, ele larga o timão, sai da cabine, e se joga na água para você comandar o barco(Policial gente boa né?). *Desde que você não encoste no carro da polícia, tudo é válido: Fazer ultrapassagens perigosas, fechar o carro da polícia, bater nos outros carros, pular de pontes e etc... *Por mais que você capote com o carro, o teto nunca amassa, e o carro ainda sai andando normalmente.[[Imagem:tia malfada.JPEG|thumb|left|O porte de Granadas, AK's 47, e Bazucas, são liberadas a população civil.]] *Em todas as casas de CJ, o guarda-roupas tem todas as mesmas roupas das outras casas, ou seja, ele compra roupas repetidas pelo número de casas que ele tem, que são imediatamente encomendadas. *CJ faz 4 giros com a lata de spray de longe e pronto, está pichado o muro. *Quando está chovendo, se você entrar em uma estrada de terra com um veículo ele vai fazer poeira. *Enquanto você está jogando, CJ nunca dorme, ele pode ficar 4 dias(do jogo) correndo, nadando, roubando e etc, quando se cansar, basta ficar 5 segundos parado olhando para o chão que ele já fica pronto para repetir tudo. *As portas dos carros de Los Santos atravessam qualquer objeto, sem serem arrancadas de seus carros. *CJ transa com a puta dentro do carro, só que cada um sentado em seus lugares sem se mexer. *CJ pode explodir um posto de gasolina dando "florzadas", socos, facadas e etc.. nas bombas de combustível. *Os carros tem combustível infinito. *Você só sabe que a moto está danificada quando sai fumaça dela, pois não cai a rabeta, não quebra o farol, os paralamas ficam no lugar e a moto não arranha. *Motos e caças tem rádio(com certeza é muito bom que num caça militar tenha rádio para o piloto se distrair enquanto persegue o Cj). *Os trabalhadores do aeroporto saem do serviço com a proteção auditiva e ainda por cima com o carro de serviço. *As asas do AT-600 e do Andromada são mais largas que a pista do aeroporto. *Se você parar no sinal vermelho, os carros atrás vão buzinar e te xingar como se você estivesse errado. *CJ toma uma lata inteira de refrigeirante em 3 segundos. *CJ recupera toda sua barra de energia que foi quase toda perdida com tiros comendo hamburguer com batata frita. *Os amortecedores dos carros e das motos são de fórmula truck, pois por mais alto que você salte, o carro continua andando normalmente e a moto também. *os carros explodem, mesmo quando atingidos no vidro(que é a prova de balas,exceto o para-brisa) *As putas são tímidas e não transam em qualquer lugar. *Por mais que você tenha milhões na carteira, quando solto da prisão, a polícia só te suborna arrancando 100 dólares de você. *Casas e prédios são indestrutíveis, pode lançar míssel, granada, bomba e até mesmo bater com um avião que não sai uma tinta sequer das casas e dos prédios. *CJ tem uma espécie de micro-chip rastreador implantado no corpo, já que a policia sempre acha ele *Por mais temido que seja o CJ, você nunca conseguirá roubar dinheiro de alguém a não ser matando.250px|thumb|right|[[Will Smith dando umas voltas em San Andreas.]] *CJ tem a capacidade de atravessar numa rodovia de alta velocidade na frente de um carro e não ser atropelado. *Os motociclistas da cidade andam se arrastando pelos carros e ficam com a perna inteira. *Velhinhas de 95 anos encaram CJ enquanto fortões correm dele. *Quando sua gangue está dentro do seu carro, podem atirar a vontade que a polícia não vem atrás, mas se você der um tirinho que seja perto dos PM, eles vem atrás de você atirando. *Para você chamar sua gangue para te acompanhar, você tem que mirar na cara deles e apertar G ou /\, onde ja se viu chamar um amigo para te ajudar apontando uma arma na cara dele(a não ser o Zé Pequeno)? *CJ mesmo sem camisa pode usar colete à prova de balas sem ser visto a olho nu. *A cidade de Los Santos é um exemplo de limpeza, pois nem nas partes onde tem navios de carga, a água é suja. *Quando CJ vai cortar o cabelo, e vai de boné o boné some misteriosamente, e vai parar em todas as casa de CJ. *Quando você compra um lanche, aparece CJ comendo o ar. *Você pode comprar quanta comida quiser que CJ vai demorar o mesmo tempo para comer. *Quando você compra uma roupa, você sai da loja com ela mais a que você estava usando some. *Quando você mata alguém, vem os paramédicos para reviver a pessoa. Logo depois, se quem você matou era alguém durão, ele te persegue. *O carro pode estar a 360 quilômetros por hora, sem ABS, mas, se ver CJ ele para instantemente na hora. *CJ é o único cidadão do mundo que sabe dirigir carros, motos, andar de bicicleta, pilotar um helicóptero, pilota um avião e um disco voador (Se encontrar um), mas não precisa frequentar a auto escola. *CJ pode ainda por cima, destruir um carro todinho só com socos e pontapés, em dois minutos. *Os corpos das pessoas são indestrutiveis, exceto se você conseguir arrancar a cabeça, você pode serrar alguém com a moto serra ou explodir alguém com a bazuca que o corpo continuará intacto no chão com uma poça de sangue. *Todos no GTA morrem da mesma maneira, estirados no chão de braços e pernas abertos. *CJ é o único de San Andreas que sabe atirar com um tanque de guerra enquanto o dirige, nem o exército consegue tal façanha. *Mesmo que você mate uma pessoa com tinta de spray, sai sangue dela. *Quando se atira no aro, o pneu é furado. *Não existem crianças em San Andreas. A única vez que se ouve um voz de criança é numa propaganda de parque(por isso você nunca vai encontra o Michael Jackson na sua frente). *Nas missões de paramédico, quando você deixa as pessoas na porta do hospital, elas param de sangrar instantaneamente, e saem sossegadamente para a rua. (Eu disse para rua, e não para o hospital...) *Os paramédicos ressussitam pessoas que levaram tiro na cabeça com massagem no peito. *Ao curar uma pessoa, os paramédicos não voltam para a ambulância, ficam perambulando pela cidade, afinal já salvaram uma vida , e uma vida por dia tá de bom tamanho. *Isso sem contar que se alguém arranja briga com um paramédico, ele luta e mata a pessoa (O contrário de sua função como paramédico). *Você pode destruir um poste na base do soco (o poste quebra em pedaços) *Se você explodir um carro,em 2 segundos chegam os bombeiros, mesmo se você estiver na puta que pariu. *Você pode armar o caos na rua, destruir carros e matar pessoas mas nao consegue quebrar um mísero vaso de vidro. *CJ parece ser feito de isopor, quando morre afogado, instantaneamente seu corpo boia na água. *Você pode vir com um carro na velocidade da luz, rasgando tudo, mas se você bater em uma loja ou prédio, o maximo que vai acontecer é o capô levantar. *San Andreas deve ficar em Plutão ou mais longe, mesmo que você fique 9358 horas voando no oceano, você não vai achar NADA a não ser a merda do oceano (e se quiser voltar basta ficar 30 segundos pilotando e pronto!). *CJ é o único "diferente" em San Andreas. *Nem Nenza Beréu fuma igual a porra do Ryder. Todos os capítulos das missões Ryder tá com um cigarrão na boca, e se fosse pelo menos pequeno, mas é um bitelo que parece o Kid Bengala. *O sexo mais seguro do mundo é o de San Andreas, quando CJ pega uma puta qualquer e sai pra transar ele goza mas nem se mexe dentro do carro (nem a puta). *Para salvar UMA MISERA pessoa os paramédicos MATAM umas 500 atropeladas (vai ver eles não tem carteira de habilitação!). *CJ NUNCA sente vontade de ir ao banheiro para fazer suas necessidades (nem ao menos tomar um banho). *O Boeing da terceira parte da cidade ocupa METADE da pista e mesmo assim decola. *Na versão San Andreas os carros nunca param por falta de combustivel, mesmo assim existem postos. *CJ é magico, ele saca qualquer arma apenas dobrando o braço pra trás(onde será que ele guarda elas ?). *Faça o que for, a roupa de CJ não suja(sua mãe ia gostar disso). *Se você der 2 tiros em qualquer pessoa que exista em San Andreas ela morre, mas para matarem CJ, ele precisa levar uns 2000 tiros (ele pode levar um tiro na cabeça e sair andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido). *CJ nunca fica doente (ele pode ficar tomando chuva mergulhado num lago durante 12 dias, que mesmo assim nada acontecerá, nem uma misera gripe). *Não existem animais (nem crianças,como citado lá em cima) em San Andreas (exceto aves que são feitas de origami). *CJ não consegue fazer o movimento mais imbecil que conhecemos: sentar... *Existe uma baita pista de skate na frente de um dos hospitais. Detalhe: não existe skate no jogo. *Você pode jogar uma bomba nuclear em San Andreas que tudo continuará lá, intacto. *Você pode raspar a cabeça de CJ e se quiser um black-power o cabelo reapareçe instantaneamente. *Você pode morrer, morrer, morrer, enfim, morrer de tanto morrer que o desgraçado do CJ NÃO MORRE NUNCA!. *É imposivel CJ perder a cabeça,você corta 999 e quando um cara vem e te esfaqueia,CJ fica normal. *CJ NUNCA SANGRA só quando morre mas ele pode levar 93952 tiros de bazuka e só saem 3 gotas de sangue. *Em San Andreas só existem humanos!. *Se você acende 1 lanterna vem 8 caminhões de bombeiro e te jogam pra puta que paril com o jato de água e quanto você tenta se vingar entrando lá e mantando eles pra puta que paril eles ficam te enchendo de água se o fogo acabou!. *CJ fala sem abrir a boca!. * Você só poderá entrar em um lugar se tiver uma flecha amarela flutuando em frente a porta. * Se alguém atira em você sem motivo, e você revida,os policiais vão atrás de você. * A maioria dos taxis,são dirigidos por um gordo,careca de verde. * San Fierro é a única cidade,em que os policiais usam bigode. * É possível atravessar uma porta quando ela está aberta. * Os cidadãos,sobem uma rampa de bicicleta facilmente,enquanto você faz um esforço desgraçado. * Todas as guangues que se aproximarem de você,falaram fazendo gestos com as mãos (e sem mexer a boca). * Na casa dos Johnson,é possível ver CJ em uma foto,com a lendária regata branca e calça jeans. * Se você atropelar o carrinho de pipoca, o dono vem bater em você. * Apostar,na loterica,no mesmo cavalo várias vezes,fará você perder. * Você gasta dinheiro à toa com gasolina,já que a do seu carro é infinita. * CJ tem o videogame mais velho da face da terra, que o único jogo é ficar atirando nos cúzinhos nas bolinhas, em um aviãozinho. * Não exitem escolas em SA, apenas de pilotagem. * Na maioria dos hotéis,tem uma conchinha na piscina. * Não dá para pegar as armas pregadas na parede,nas lojas de armas. * As velhinhas da cidade,fazem o maior esforço para andar.Mas se você bate nela,elas saem correndo em disparada. * Não importa o que você faça,para a polícia, a culpa vai ser sempre sua. * Quando você deixa seu nível de músculo no máximo, você pode cair de mais 259 metros e continuar vivo. * Se você ficar parado o CJ começa a cantar ou olhar as bundas das mulheres mesmo que seja um canhão * Voce vai em uma casa de strip paga uma fortuna pra ver um bixo de goiaba de calcinha e sutia rebolando seu corpo duro * Se pegar um carro com um passageiro e ir ao PaynSpray e trancá-lo lá, quando a porta abrir o passageiro estará invencível. Não importa o que faça, você não pode matá-lo. * Se você explodir um carro em sua garagem com o nitro ativado, ele volta com nitro permanente. * Voce pode Atirar de tanque de guerra em um simples trailer que nao vai nem arranhar * Os postos de gasolina so servem pra enfeitar pois em San Andreas os carros sao elétricos * Se bater em um filho da pulta de um taxista ele vai vim com um bastão de beisbal e você vai matar ele(sempre acontece essa porra) * Em SAN ANDREAS os cidadoes nao ligam muito para seus carros.50% dos carros que roubam os donos correm desesperados e na esquina anda como se nada tivesse acontecido * Pode estar acabando o mundo que SEMPRE um policial passara andando como se nada tivesse acontecido nas ruas de San Andreas * Se um cidadão te der um soco os policiais nao estão nem ai,e se você revidar corre risco de morrer pelos policiais * GTA SAN ANDREAS tem uma passagem escondida para o Acre. A Rockstar decidiu manter em sigilo,mas se você ir para o primeiro ginasio e olhar para o teto vai ver uma parte escura do lado esquerdo,entre la de jatpack e suba o maximo ate a tela ficar preta (situação financeira do acre) e depois desça e chegará ao acre. * Os carros das suas namoradas sempre aparecem quando você passa perto das casas delas nos horários em que elas estão em casa. * Michelle não se importa que você esteja com uma puta no carro na hora que ela chege em casa, e todas as namoradas não se importam que saia uma puta do seu carro quando você estiver parado na marca vermelha * Tem rádio no carrinho de golf. * Quando você entra na boate e dança com alguém os passos são os mesmos,ou seja,sem graça e sem talento algum. * Se pegar um carro e seguir qualquer uma pessoa da cidade você notara que ele anda sem destino nenhum. * Há sofás e televisões na casa de CJ mas não é possível sentar nem ligar a televisão. * Se você arrombar uma casa e roubar uma televisão e retorna para o caminhão,CJ colocara a televisão no chão e ela sumirá. * Se entrar no banco carona a pessoa que esta dirigindo gentilmente saíra do carro e fechará a porta para você. * Os faróis dos carros só iluminam um palmo a sua frente mas quando passa outro carro a luz fica exagerada. * Se algum filho da puta cidadão ver que vai ser atropelado ele bate uma punheta levanta as mãos, ao inves de dar o cu sair da frente. * As Leis da Biologia não se aplicam em San Andreas: um cadáver desaparece em menos de 1 minuto mesmo à frente dos seus olhos. * Ativando o cheat de tumulto de peões, as pessoas começam a se matar umas às outras, enquanto os polícias passeam calmamente pelas ruas. E se algum peão atirar num polícia, o polícia simplesmente sai correndo como o Diabo foge da Cruz. * Se você começar a fazer as missões de taxista e levar alguém pra um lugar, eles nunca ficam naquele lugar, eles saem andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. * Existe um lago sujo com aguas sujas de fezes barro que faz desaparecer carros * Se você levar uma moto pra aquele prédio gigante de Los Santos, você é automaticamente teletransportado pro topo, junto com sua moto. Mas se você fizer isso no Big Pointy Building em San Fierro, você fica numa salinha atrás da setinha amarela. * Pode estar acontecendo um terremoto, um tsunami, um tornado, uma chuva de meteoros, um vírus pode estar infectando as pessoas, um serial killer pode estar com uma bazuca, uma minigun e um maníaco psicopata com uma moto serra e um gancho, mas os policiais continuam andando do mesmo jeito calmo, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. * Você pode estar andando num Bullet a 666 km/h, numa descida, na rodovia, se você bater num carro, o carro simplesmente dá uma andadinha na diagonal e você sai voando pra trás. Sem contar que você continua andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. * As suas casas são quase todas iguais. * Você pode colocar 800 carros numa garagem, se você colocar um, a garagem o engole e você o perde. * As pessoas estacionam táxis na porta de casa. * No rádio, tem uma propaganda de um parque de diversões no píer de Los Santos, mas nunca tem ninguém lá. * Nem Chuck Norris quebra os banquinhos das praças. * Se você atirar com uma bazuca no chão, ele fica preto, mas se você andar um quarteirão e voltar, ele está normal de novo. * Tem vezes que tem um helicóptero dentro de um carro na garagem policial de San Fierro. * Gta San Andreas é tão real, quem se você tiver em sua moto na velocidade da luz, e tu bata e cai, a única coisa que te acontece é uma simples quedinha * Cj nunca envelhecê! * O tempo do jogo passa bem rápido, tipo no jogo é de dia, 12 minutos depois é noite * Você pode namorar o tempo que quiser a sua namorada, mas não pode lhe pedir em casamento * O CJ pode simplesmente roubar os carros do estacionamento, já que as pessoas são burras de não trancar as portas * O CJ pode ficar boiando na água para sempre, ele não se cansa de nadar. * O CJ é tão foda que ele consegue quebrar um parabrisa da frente de um carro socando o capô de trás. *o CJ pode matar alguém explodindo a cabeça da pessoa, mas se você atirar na cabeça dele, só vai sair um pouco de sangue e ele vai dar uma quicadinha. *Em San Andreas a unica constelação é a [constelação Rockstar, que é em forma de um R''' com uma estrela maior na perna direita do '''R. *Existe um "fotografo suicida", onde ele tira umas fotos do mar e depois ele vai caminhando até a agua e sai nadando normalmente morre afogado. *Esteja a escuridao que estiver voce pode estar no meio do mato ou no deserto de madrugada que voce enchergara a kilometros de distancia 250px|thumb|right|Coisas que somente cheats fazem Paramédicos Todos os paramedicos em San Andreas tiveram um curso de verão com Chuck Norris de primeiros socorros, depois que saíram ja estavam capacitados em; *Cardiologia, Proctologia, Massagem Cardíaca do neo, Shamanismo, Exorcismo, Feitiçaria e um pouco de ressucitação. Estão sempre atentos e não importa o quão longe seja do hospital mais próximo, eles conseguem chegar SEMPRE em menos de 1 MINUTO ao local. Chegam antes mesmo dos policiais (se for uma cena de crime). O único problema é que o estado está com grave falta de pessoal no ordenado e como os acidentes e crimes se proliferam que nem água (pricipalmente depois da volta do CJ), qualquer pessoa, não importa se ela for um retardado mental, doido, maconheiro, que souber conduzir uma ambulância poderar se tornar automaticamente um paramédico. E claro não podemos esquecer das boas açoes de CJ quando vira um paramédico: para salvar 2 pessoas ele atropela 20, e não vem nem uma viatura para socorrer os pedestres fodidos que apenas estavam andando na calçada. Ryder tem um charuto imortal que nunca apaga. Em todas as missões ele está com aquela porra na boca. thumb|right|240px|Um bombeiro indiguinado querendo matar quem matou a puta que ele ia apagar o fogo .(o caido morreu atropelado pelo bombeiro coisa rara de acontecer *O Cj é o cruzamento de Chuck Norris com Kid Bengala e Angelina Jolie *Suas Armas ficam dentro do seu cú até você precisar delas Corpo de Bombeiros Os serviços de bombeiros em San Andreas são bem requeridos, pois os acidentes de carro/moto são bastante frequentes, já que todos sabem que apenas deixar o carro de cabeça para baixo em poucos segundos, já vira uma bomba, assim com os paramedicos a uma falta de agentes na corporação. Assim qualquer retardado que souber guiar um caminhão, tornará automaticamente um bombeiro. Além disso, os bombeiros são idiotas inteligentes a ponto de confundir as pessoas com o fogo, jogando água nelas(e em você) ao invés de jogar no fogo. *Os Bombeiros colocam o Extintor no cú até precisarem *Quando os bombeiros saem do serviço ficam com a roupa de trabalho *TODOS OS BOMBEIROS tem a mesma mãe e pai pois são iguais *Os Bombeiros tem 2 utilidades dar banho nos pedrestes que não tomam banho *A Chuva é de alcool pois quando chove ao invés de diminuir o fogo aumenta *Chuck Norris é GAY(quem escreveu isso já não existe mais) 250px|thumb|right|[[CJ em sua melhor forma, note a inveja de seus rivais]] Perguntas Comu Qui Fazi PRA DiStRaCaaA aS oUtRas CidAdES?? Com uma chave, porra, é obvio que é fazendo as missões, e o termo não é destrancar, incrivelmente as obras das pontes só acabam quando você terminar as missões necessárias, ou seja, se você não fizer a missão a obra não acaba (que nem no Brasil). U kI e MuD? Mud é o caralho, são MODS!!! Modificações, no qual você pode adicionar mais prostitutas, mais armas, empresa da Petrobras, uniformes da Petrobras, carros da Petrobras, perfume da Petrobrás, camisa da Petrobras, chinelo da Petrobas,Noobs da petrobras, mais otarios como você,Vasos Sanitários da Petrobrás e é claro, os Computadores da Petrobrás. XaaUmM MuTiOSsSS OsS CaaArrInHuuXxxX??? Sim, a mesma quantidade e variedade dos que trafegam na estrada de Nooblândia VaAii TllERrR OuUTrOo GtAxxX? Claro. Mas um em especial vai ser feito para Chuck Norris, que disse ser um jogo tão estupido que ele acaba em 20 segundos, sem códigos (Uma coisa super Rara!) e com vendas! A Rockstar North Games pediu misericórdia e disse que vai fabricar um excepcionalmente para Chuck. Afirmaram também que este Chuck Norris demorará no minímo 3 meses para finalizar! (Acho que invés de 3 meses vão ser 40 segundos.) É verdade que o pe grande existe??? Pé Grande???? Você deve é estar a procura de outra "coisa" grande dele seu Emo, mas não, ele não existe. CoMMMMo faXXxXxx pra paXXXxxa a miXXxxxão do ZeLllLlLluHh?? Você tem que andar pela cidadee fazer com que a barrinha de combustivel acabe o mais rapido possível PolLLquEeE EuxXXx SoOull EmMoXiiiNHuUH??? Porque você, como diria nosso bom CJ, você é um PUNK ASS MOTHERFUCKER! AGORA SOME DAQUI! (x10) eXitlle aliGeNingena no GTa??? Além da sua mãe, não. QuAnnADO EuX cuMEçU A JuGGaAaE ApUrEceU O CEê JótAa nUmA BoLiNhA EmMBaXo PllA QUe XeErRvE?' Nada. Como você já sabe GTA San andreas é um jogo em que é só ficar roubando carro nas ruas matando pessoas e fugindo da polícia e comer a tua mãe e tua irmã pra depois matar elas para pegar o dinheiro de volta. Aquilo é MISSÃO FILHO DA PULTA!!! O autor acaba de receber o Troféu Joinha por dizer a mais pura verdade! Os autores acabam de receber R$1,99 (misteriosamente) por terem falado merda! Namoradas O CJ tem namorada???/ Bem, apesar da palavra "namorada" ser indesconhecida para os noobs que jogam GTA, no qual chamam elas de moças que fazem coisa feia, sim, o CJ tem, não apenas uma, mas seis! No qual onde você so precisa chegar ao lado delas e dizer "oi" e já vira sua namorada, elas também não sentem nada ao entrar no carro de um negão mal encarado sem nem ao menos conhecer. Além do mais, são todas brancas, e nos EUA é quase crime branca namorar com negão, e vice-versa.Pelo menos Cj é cobra-homem afinal tem coragem de dizer pra essas barangas pretty lady.Ele é tão macho,que nunca casa com elas (mais tempo pra dizer"o jeito é, dar uma fugidinha com você". Obs: Asistem Todo mundo odeia o Chris e vocês irão entender. Denise Puta, idiota, feia, anoréxica, que parece homem... Essas são apenas algumas características dela. Você a salvou de um incêndio (o qual você mesmo provocou). Possui fetiche em ficar atirando em todo mundo por nada... Nos 50% a Denise te entrega uma chave de um fusca brega e verde que não tem mp3(Hustler) e nos 100% te dá a Pimp Suit, um terno de cafetão azul e escroto para caralho, fazendo parecer que você veio dos anos 60 a/C. Michelle Idiota que vive repetindo "Baby" e tem um Pay´n´Spray, que você pode usa-lo de graça, aos 50% te entrega as chaves do monster truck dela, mas no início você faz de tudo para consegui-lo, porém quando consegue nem usa, nos 100% te dá uma roupa de corrida, muito palha, que não serve para porra nenhuma. Millie Puta, e como, basta você entrar na casa dela com um monte de vibrador, transam com ela achando que seu nome é Benny, dá para você e depois se conhecem, só depois sabe teu nome, é a mais inutil, porém tem o cartão de segurança de um cassino que por algum motivo acha que seria útil para você assaltar seu cassino e ganhar 100000 dólares e gosta de ser chamada de vagabunda. 250px|thumb|right|Barbara, policial "gatinha" de CJ. 250px|thumb|right|[[CJ castigando Millie]] Barbara Policial feia pacas, resultado de duas crias, um urubu e um filhote de capeta com chupa cabra que mais parece um macaco, que não aparecem mas da para se ter uma ideia da cara da mãe de Barbara, te entrega uma roupa de policial, no qual nem para se disfarçar dá, e não liga se você faz crimes. Aos 50% você pode usar o carro dela, um rancher da policia, mas inútil, que é so pegar dos outros policiais que você ganha ele, você pode ser preso e não ira perder as armas nem dinheiro. Helena Advogada inútil, tem um Bandito e uma garagem com umas armas escrotas que com um macetinho você consegue elas, te da uma roupa rural, que mais parece roupa de mecânico. O Mais interessante na inteligência dela, é que quando os nerds viciados chegam aos 50% de relacionamento com ela (coisa que quase ninguém consegue, pois ela mora no cú no mundo), ela lhe dá as chaves de seu Bandito, mas pra que a porra das chaves!? o Bandito é um carro sem porta, ou seja, as chavez são inúteis pois você pode entrar no maldito Bandito a hora que quiser! porra! Catalina Uma vadia estérica que tem um barraco feito de pneus de caminhões e garrafas pet, corpos enterrados dos ex-namorados e vários pintos cortados de, também, ex-namorados,essa toda economia só pra ter um buffalo grande merda. Bem, no jogo, ela é uma quase namorada de CJ, mas ele fugiu (como um boiola flamenguista) antes que fosse morto ao contrario de Claude (aquele viado que levou um tiro dela) que matou a propria, enterrado num quintal, com o bilau descepado e deixado de exposição. Você percebe que está jogando muito GTA quando... [250px|thumb|right|[http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=TXXjaSRR_iQ Esse garotinho jogou muito GTA.]] * Fala 52 "Modofakâ! por frase. * Fala 68 "asshole"!por frase. * Por isso começa a fazer grandes frazes...(ja se sabe q CJ vai pro inferno, pode falar quantos quiser) * Corta o cabelo esperando que ele fique maior do que quando você entrou na barbearia. * Não chega perto de taxisistas com medo de ser atacado com um taco de golfe. * Se algum bandido apontar a arma para você, você levanta os braços mas depois abaixa e sai andando. * Não anda em ruas desconhecidas por que tem medo de ser atacado pelos Front Yard Ballas. * Tenta pular de um helicopitero a 10000000000000000 metros de altura e cair na água sem morrer. * Ouve a sirene da polícia e tenta fazer o código para diminuir os níveis de estrela. * Vê um descendente de mexicano portoriquenho e diz: "CHUPA CHUMBO, VAGO FDP!" * Vê uma pessoa com uma camisa amarela ou roxa na rua mira nela e tenta apertar O. * Entra em casa cansado do trabalho ou da escola e vai na cozinha procurar um disquete. * Passa longe de garagens com medo de que elas abram do nada. * Tenta guardar um taco de baseball na bunda para pegar uma AK-47(o Richarlyson tentou). * Entra em lojas de roupas e procura o círculo vermelho para entrar no provador. * Vê uma pessoa de roxo e sai correndo pensando "puta que pariu, só acho ballas quando tô desarmado!" * Vê um carro bonito na rua e sai correndo atrás dele para tentar roubar. * Mata um taxista de 54 anos para ver se é tão fácil roubar um taxi. * Quando aparece uma ambulância ou um carro de bombeiros sai correndo com medo de ser atropelado. * Compra uma camisa feia e barata e fala que vai por no TXD Workshop para editar e postar no seu blog. * Paga 10 reais em uma prostituta para ela ficar sentada do seu lado no carro, apenas balançando e gemendo. * Vê um policial negro e sai correndo achando que é o Tepenny * Vê um policial branco e sai correndo achando que é o Pulaski. * Vê um policial com cara de mexicano e sai correndo achando que é o Hernandez * Tu morre e acha que vai sair no hospital novinho em folha depois de 6 horas. * Anda gingando igual aos membros das gangues. * Não entra nos edifícios sem uma seta amarela flutuando em frente à porta. * Quando você tenta paquerar uma garota simplesmente parando do lado dela. * Enfia seu carro num poste pra ver se o carro atravessa. * Sai correndo quando ve um carro de cabeça pra baixo, com medo que exploda. * Bate em um policial e para pra esperar que Deus faça o código de diminuir estrelas. * Tenta pular de uma montanha com uma bicicletinha de merda e sair andando. * Se mata esperando que vai sair intacto da frente do hospital (!). * Pula com seu carro de uma rampa achando que vai ver tudo em câmera lenta. * Encherga um cachorro andando pela calçada. * Vê a tua mãe e começa a gritar pensando que ela voltou a vida. * Começa a cantar músicas do snoop dogg no meio da rua. * Anda pela sua rua procurando uma marca vermelha no chão pra vê se tem missões pra fazer. * Não vai pra cidade vizinha achando que a SWAT vai te perseguir. * Quando voce come uma puta o carro fica dançando reboleçom. * Quando você vê um carro tunado e sai correndo achando que vai conseguir roubar. *Enfia seu Controle no cú *Quando vê um carro na rua Capotando e pensa que vai explodir *Você vê um negão com regata branca e calça jeans na rua e pensa que é o Cj *Quando acha que vai ganhar uma namorada salvando uma garota de um incendio *quando olha para o céu a noite e tenta achar a costelação rockstar *pensa que vái deixar sua namorada feliz apenas dando 2 voltas no quarterão *vê um avião passar no céu e pensa que é sua mãe um et *Quando você coloca um colete a prova de balas está prestes a levar um headshot e acha que não vai se fuder morrer *Quando vc ve um grafite e quer pichar em cima(eeeeeeeeee favelado!) *Quando vc se cança da sua arma, enfia ela no cu e aparece do Acre do nada,outra arma *Quando fica procurando na moto q nem um retardado o rádio Outras imagens Imagem:Gallery54.jpg|Carl "CJ" Johnson, o "Perfeito" do estado. Imagem:cidadã.JPEG|Putas Universitarias, Andando em San Andreas Imagem:GTAGallery5.jpg| Putas Universitarias felizes em SA, com seus vibradores brinquedinhos metendo no toba. Imagem:Gallery51.jpg|Em San Andreas, é legal fumar Trigo! Imagem:Smadruga.jpg|Antes de Carl Jhonson assumir o posto de ditador governador, essa era a moeda corrente em San Andreas. Vídeos title= Carl Johnson mostrando que sua vida em San Andreas é uma aventura movie_url= http://www.youtube.com/v/UlfWaft1BV8 embed_source_url= http://www.youtube.com/v/UlfWaft1BV8 wrap= no width=325 height=250 title= CJ tocando bateria movie_url=http://www.youtube.com/v/h5v9Ob-SAz8 embed_source_url= http://www.youtube.com/v/h5v9Ob-SAz8 wrap= no width=325 height=250 Categoria:Jogos para PlayStation 2 Categoria:Jogos para Xbox Categoria:Jogos para PC